A qui la faute
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Techniquement c'est ma faute... mais.. allez lire vous jugerez vous même. Qd le soldat parfait se fait la malle, ce n'est pas bo à voir. Sauf si...


**Série** : Gundam tu n'es pas de notre galaxie, mais tu l'as travers ! Gundam Wing ! Aussi loin que l'infini… J'ai l'impression de me gourer quelque part moi…

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

**E-mail : DragonneHeera@hotmail.com**

**Titre **:** A qui la faute ?**

**Genre** : … Général 

**Warning **: Ah la la !!! Y'a des garçons qui se font des bisous dans cette fic !

**Couples** : HakkaixGojo, KainxMel (trop chou !) SanzoxGoku, HieixKurama, VashxWolfy, NixSon lapin(pauv bestiole), RenxYoh OmixKen,  TigreRougexkyo, MinusxCortex, SorataxArashi, HaruxKyo (miam !!), Miyagixmoi… Quand au Dragon Blanc est ben y reste tout seul. Moi ? à coté de la plaque ? Jamais !

**Disclaimer** : Vous connaissez la formule E=MC2 ? Eh ben c'est comme les persos de gundam wing, elle est pas à moi et je me fais pas de sous avec (j'vois pas comment je pourrais, j'y comprends que dalle à cette formule de toute façon)****

**Note 1** : 

Onna Heera : J'ai le droit de plaider non coupable ?

Wufei : T'avais un couteau sous la gorge ?

Onna Heera : Non…

Quatre : C'est toi qui écrivais ?

Onna Heera : Oui…

Duo : C'était ton idée ?

Onna Heera : Oui.

Heero : Donc tu peux pas plaider non coupable.

Onna Heera : Et m**** , s****** et k*** 

Trowa : …

**Note 2** : Vous pouvez vous renseigner, ce n'est pas du tout le genre du fic que je ponds d'habitude ! Mais alors là pas du tout !

A qui la faute ?

            « Baka »

            Deux yeux bleus violets  qui s'ouvrent grands.

            « Tu ne sais que t'amuser »

            Des larmes qui perlent aux bords de deux améthystes.

            « Tu n'en a jamais assez bon sang ! Sois un homme ! Nous sommes en guerre ! Personne n'a besoin d'un gamin dans ton genre dans les pattes ! Surtout pas nous ! »

            Une natte qui vole tandis que son propriétaire s'enfuit.

            Pourquoi ?

            Il ne voulait pas…

            Ce n'était pas de sa faute !

            Pas vraiment ???

            C'était de la Sienne !

            Il ne comprenait donc pas ?

            Rien que la sienne…

            La Sienne.

            L'écran en face du terroriste connu sous le nom de pilote 01 était en veille mais celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il se retenait à grande peine d'envoyer le portable à travers la pièce. C'était de Sa faute… Baka baka baka baka baka. Mais à qui s'adressaient ces mots ?

            A lui.

            A l'autre.

            Le natté est parti.

            Trois regards se posent sur lui.

Colère et tristesse

Désapprobation

Mépris

Le pilote 03 avait désapprouvé les paroles du japonais et l'avait montr ! Il avait montré des émotions ! Le Soldat Parfait n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà. Bien que  03 soit officiellement avec 04, il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre ces trois-là. Pourquoi passeraient-ils autant de temps ensemble sinon… Il n'avait peut être aucune expérience des relations sociales mais « ça », ça devait cacher quelque chose !

Et 05… Lui aussi avait changé de comportement ! Il avait cessé de vouloir faire avaler sa natte à 02 et de le courser à travers la planque. A présent, les deux pilotes partageaient les heures d'entraînement du chinois. Et même si 02 continuait ses pitreries sur le pilote de Shenlong, celui-ci semblait s'en attrister plus qu'autre chose et se rapprochait de l'auto proclamé Shinigami.

Est-ce que par hasard le Dragon avait des vues sur 02 ? Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il faudrait qu'il garde un œil là-dessus… 

Un coup fut donné à la porte le Soldat Parfait ne tourna pas la tête.

$ $ $ $ $

- Heero ?

....

- 03.

Trowa retint un soupir. Heero-glaçon-Yuy comme aurait dit Duo à une époque était de sorti. Le français en était déçu. Il pensait qu'à la suite de son autodestruction, le pilote 01 avait appris à lui faire un peu confiance, à se laisser aller. Visiblement, il s'était trompé.  Mais il ne se laissa pas intimider pour autant par le ton de son camarade de combat et s'installa sur le lit sans un mot.

Le silence régna un moment. Trowa fixait le profil du pilote 01, qui lui fixait les images qui défilaient sur son écran de veille (quelqu'un aurait une idée de ce que ça peut être les images de l'écran de veille de Heechan ? Je serais curieuse de le savoi, l'écran lui ne fixait personne.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi vous vous occupez autant de lui plutôt.

- … Je vois. Tu devrais apprendre à te rendre à l'évidence Heero.

Devant le manque de réaction du japonais, il quitta la chambre.

$ $ $ $ $

L'évidence ?

Il était évident que 02 se moquait de lui.

Il était évident que 02 avait détruit la carapace qui faisait de lui le Soldat Parfait uniquement pour le plaisir.

Plaisir de le voir souffrir.

Plaisir de montrer que le Soldat Parfait n'était en réalité rien d'autre qu'un adolescent ordinaire.

Plaisir de sentir que Shinigami avait une prise sur le Soldat Parfait.

Se rendre à l'évidence ?

Que l'américain avait cessé de le coller parce qu'il avait trouvé plus amusant ailleurs ?

Qu'en cessant d'être le Soldat Parfait, il avait cessé d'être l'égal du pilote de DeathScythe et par là, perdu tout intérêt ?

Que celui qui devenait sa raison de se battre s'était éloigné au moment où il s'en rendait compte ?

Que 02 avait changé en trouvant la paix dans les coeurs si ce n'est plus des autres pilotes ?

Qu'il allait rester seul alors qu'il souhaitait plus que tout la présence d'un baka natté auprès de lui pour toujours ?

Non. Il refusait de se rendre à l'évidence. S'il faisait ça, il deviendrait fou.

Fou de douleur de s'être tout juste découvert un cœur pour le voir tout de suite réduit en miette.

Fou de jalousie de le savoir dans les bras d'un autre.

Fou de colère d'avoir cru que 02 aurait pu éprouver quelque chose pour lui.

Fou de honte ravalée d'avoir été si crédule alors qu'on lui avait toujours appris à ne faire confiance à personne.

A ne s'attacher à personne.

A ne pas avoir, ne pas ressentir d'émotions.

_« Suis tes émotions »_

Odin Lowe.

Maître à penser.

Maître à tuer.

Heero eut envie de le haïr.

S'il  n'y avait pas eu d'Odin Lowe, il n'y aurait pas eu de J.

Pas de J, pas de Soldat Parfait.

Pas de Soldat Parfait, pas de gundam.

Pas de gundam, pas de Duo.

Pas de Duo, pas de sentiments.

Pas CES sentiments.

Ni sentiments, ni sensations.

Attirance.

Respect. 

Besoin de la présence de l'autre.

Insomnie à s'inquiéter lorsque l'autre est absent.

Etincelle de bonheur à entendre l'autre rire et sourire.

Cœur qui bat la chamade à sentir la proximité de l'autre.

Besoin de serrer l'autre dans ses bras, de sentir son corps contre lui, en lui. 

Envie de dévorer ses lèvres et chaque parcelle de la peau blanche.

Rage de savoir que tout ça, ce n'était pas pour lui.

…

Jalousie ?

Oui. Jalousie.

_« Suis tes émotions »_

Les yeux du Soldat Parfait se firent glaciaux.

Shinigami ne dominerait pas le Soldat Parfait.  Il n'y avait plus de Soldat Parfait. Il était un Homme. Avec des bons et des mauvais cotés. 

Et cette nuit, il laisserait parler les mauvais.

Il sorti de sa chambre d'un pas résolu.

            (Oh mais où vais-je ! Qui suis-je ! Que fais-je ! Je suis en train de partir en vrille, je me fais peur toute seule !)

$ $ $ $ $

Heero leva la tête. IL était là. A chaque fois qu'IL voulait être seul, il se trouvait un arbre et se posait sur une branche solide pour rêvasser à loisir. IL ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. C'était ça, le Tueur Parfait ? Réputation très surfaite visiblement.

Le japonais se baissa pour ramasser une pierre de la taille d'une balle de tennis et la lança de toutes ses forces sur l'américain. Il le toucha à l'épaule. Sous l'effet du choc et de la surprise, le natté perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva étaler par terre cinq mètres plus bas. Il tourna la tête vers son coéquipier.

- Heero !

Avant que le natté ait le temps de réagir, le brun était installé sur son ventre, lui plaquant les poignets au sol de chaque coté de la tête.

- Heero ! Mais qu'est ce que tu…

Il ne put dire un mot de plus, le japonais le bâillonna de ses propres lèvres et l'embrassa longuement, envahissant la bouche de l'autre, partant à la découverte des moindre recoin, l'intérieur des joues, le palais, les gencives sans le laisser respirer, ignorant les tentatives de l'autre pour se libérer. Une fois essoufflé, le métis se redressa un peu et profita que l'autre reprenait difficilement sa respiration pour prendre la parole.

- C'est ta faute Duo. Tu aurais du prévoir que ça arriverait… Tu croyais que tu pourrais faire de moi un être humain pour finalement ne plus faire attention à moi sans qu'il y ait de conséquence ? Tu croyais que tu pouvais te jouer de moi sans que je chercher à me venger ? Tu t'es trompé Duo. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête Duo… Tu vas t'en apercevoir ! 

Et il recommença à l'embrasser, lui coupant de nouveau le souffle, puis, traçant les contours de la mâchoire, ses lèvres partirent à la découverte de la gorge, y déposant sa signature.

- Heero ! Arrête ! Fais pas ça ! T'es pas dans ton état normal !

Heero redressa la tête, furieux.

- Bien sur que non je ne suis pas dans mon état normal ! J'étais un soldat, une machine à tuer et tu as fait de moi un homme mais ça, tu t'en fiche ! Assume tes actes Duo ! C'est ta faute ! Je ne t'avais rien demandé moi ! C'est toi qui es venu avec tes sourires, ta joie de vivre… C'est toi qu'y t'es amusé à donner un sens à mon existence pour ensuite me lâcher sans rien dire ! C'est toi qui as fait semblant de t'intéresser à moi ! Et je suis tombé dans le panneau ! J'ai cru que quelqu'un pourrait m'aimer malgré tout ce que j'ai fait… Mais je n'étais qu'un jeu pour toi… un jouet dont tu as fini par te lasser !

- C'est faux Heero ! Je ne jouais pas ! Je t'aime mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir ! J'avais abandonné l'espoir de représenter un quelconque intérêt pour toi ! Je t'aime Heero !   

Le japonais gifla Duo du revers de la main, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Tu mens ! Pourquoi tu aurais abandonn au moment même où je changeais de comportement ! Au moment où je laissais tomber mon armure de Soldat Parfait ! Pourquoi tu te serais désintéressé de moi du jour au lendemain ! J'étais un défi et une fois que tu l'as emporté, je n'avais plus aucun intérêt pour toi, je le sais ! 

- Heero… Tu pleures…

Heero cligna des yeux, surpris par les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues… Cela le mit en rage.

- Tu dois t'en réjouir, hein ? Une nouvelle preuve que tu as réussi à abattre le Soldat Parfait !

- Bien sur que non Heero !

- MENTEUR ! Tu ne fais que ça… mentir… Tes sourires étaient des mensonges, ta bonne humeur aussi, lorsque tu me souhaitais une bonne nuit, lorsque tu me demandais si j'allais bien, lorsque tu me disais de faire de beaux rêves ! Mensonge mensonge ! Tu t'en fichais ! Lorsque tu me prenais dans tes bras comme si je comptais pour toi, comme si j'étais important… Lorsque tu me demandais mon avis lorsque tu voulais que je vienne à une de tes sorties… Rien que des mensonges ! Une façon comme une autre de t'occuper !  Pour vivre, une fleur a besoin de soleil moi, j'ai besoin de ton regard ! Et tu ne me regardes plus ! Je t'aime et toi, tu joues ! Pourquoi ! Je sais que je suis un monstre ! J'ai tué parfois pour me défendre mais aussi des innocents mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je ne sais rien faire d'autre qu'obéir ! Je ne mérite pas ça !

Sans s'en rendre compte, le japonais avait lâché les poignets de l'américain et s'agrippait à la chemise noire, le visage enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule du pilote 02, sanglotant à tout rompre. Duo posa ses mains sur la chevelure ébouriffée de son vis-à-vis.

- Ça va aller Heero… Je promets de rester près de toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. 

- Encore un mensonge… Pourquoi tu me mens ! Ça fait trop mal ! Arrête ! S'il te plait…. Ça fait trop mal.

- Calmes-toi Hee-chan... Je ne te mens pas… Je t'aime Heero

Heero se releva brusquement, stupéfait, le regard brillant. 

- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

- Je t'aime Heero…

- Non pas ça ! Avant !

Duo ne comprenait plus très bien.

- Ca va aller ?

- Hee-chan ! Tu m'as appelé Hee-chan ! Comme au début !  Avant de te détourner de moi ! Tu m'as appelé Hee-chan !

Le métis enfoui son visage dans le torse du natté tandis que ses bras enserraient le cou de l'américain.

- Alors, c'est vrai !! Tu m'aimes vraiment ! Pardonnes-moi pour ce que  j'ai fait ! Je t'en supplie ! Gomen nasai ! Sumimasen ! Je t'aime tant Duo ! S'il te plait, pardonnes moi ! Me laisses pas ! Je pourrais pas continuer si t'es pas l ! J'ai besoin de tes yeux posés sur moi ! Aishiteru Duo !

- Calmes toi Hee-chan. Tu auras droit à mon regard posé sur toi chaque matin qui s'offrira à nous. Mais il y a une condition…

- Tout ce que tu veux Duo ! Tout ! Me laisses pas !

- Je veux, chaque jour que nous passerons ensemble, sentir à quel point tu tiens à moi…  Et je veux que tu commences maintenant.

Heero releva la tête. 

- Maintenant ? Mais comment ? Je sais pas ce genre de chose moi… me quittes pas…

La voix du pilote 01 tremblait. Duo lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Chuuuuuuuuut… 

Heero ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration, il resta ainsi quelques secondes puis, sans relever les paupières, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé.

Lui faire sentir à quel point il tenait à lui ?

D'accord.

Amour.

Tendresse.

Peur de le perdre.

Besoin de lui 

Est-ce que ce serait suffisant ?

A la sensation des deux lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent et des deux mains qui appuyaient sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, il semblerait que oui…

Owari.

14 avril 2004

02 :30 du mat'

Onna Heera : *Regard dubitatif sur la fic*

Duo : T'es pas bien bavarde pour une fois !

Onna Heera : C'est bizarre… je pensais que le résultat serait plus dark que ça…

Wufei : Tu prévoyais quoi comme fin à l'origine ?

Onna Heera : Rien du tout ! C'était du pure « free style » cette fic !!

G-Boys : …


End file.
